<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bi panic by RetweetlOl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388961">Bi panic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetweetlOl/pseuds/RetweetlOl'>RetweetlOl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodline (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anxiety, Bisexual, Danny is still alive, Death, Forced Sex, Gay, M/M, Masturbation, Painful Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage - Freeform, poor nolan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetweetlOl/pseuds/RetweetlOl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nolan finds himself to like a boy in  his class but he refuses it at first, aftwe what happened when he was younger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nolan Rayburn/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Love me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning: Mentions of past rape(maybe)</p><p>Chapter 2 warnings: forced sex, death</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nolan sat on the sofa in his dad's apartment in Miami. He had just gotten there and had opened up the envelope with money. Everything was quiet and still. No loud neighbors, no annoying kids outside. Just him and the empty house. He turned on the tv and watched the first thing that showed up. It wasn't so fun but after awhile he agd fallen asleep. Nolan woke up to a loud sound. He sat up slowly and looked towards the frondoor tiredly, his dad stood there and looked back at him with a smile.<br/>
"Morning kid. Didn't know you were over yet." Danny said and walked into the small kitchen. Nolan hummed in an answer and kept sitting there. </p><p>Danny had left Nolan to eat alone, because he needed to get going. Nolan had sighed as he had watched his father leave. He threw away the rest of his food and went into the bedroom. The bed was the most comfortable place to "let one out", if you asked Nolan. He opened his pants and sat down on tye bed, leaning against the wall. His dick was already half hard and he began to jerk off slowly. He liked to these himself the most, as he wanted to feel like this for the longest time possible.</p><p>He moaned for himself as he quickened the motion. He closed his eyes as he thought about teenagers in his class. That beautiful girl that used to sit beside him. How she smiled when their eyes met. How she leaned closer to capture his lips on hers. Nolan let out a few more moans before he stopped. Another person had popped up in his head and got more visible by the second.<br/>
That extroverted boy that likes to mess with the other students. But why was Nolan thinking about him now? He didn't know. He wasn't attracted to boys, not at all. Or so he told himself. He hated them. The men. That man. His dick got limp and he walked outside to get some fresh air. He wasn't as traumatize anymore but these feelings still showed up at the weirdest times. He just wanted to forget. He always told his dad not to worry about it, because he had forgotten about the abuse. But it was only to calm his dad and to calm down himself with his own lies. But Nolan knew that he needed help.</p><p>But soon his mind wandered away to the boy again, Eric Andersson. They weren't friends, nor did they talk. But Nolan still found the boy good looking and interesting. He groaned as he walked back home, and into his room. He sat down on the bed and looked at the small bottle of lube he had on his nightstand. It wasn't supposed to be there, he had just forgotten to put it back. He laid down on the bed and opened his pants. He pulled everything down and soon his fingers were slicked with lube.<br/>
He hadn't masturbated like this in awhile so he took it slow, even if he didn't need to. Two of his fingers were soon deep in his ass and he closed his eyes as he pulled them out a little and pushed them in again. He pulled his knees up to his chest as he spread them. It felt amazing and he fingered himself faster and deeper.</p><p>He felt a wave of pleasure spread through his body as his fingers hit his prostate. He wished he had a dildo or anything that was thicker, and longer than his skinny fingers. He definitely didn't want a cock up his ass, not did he wanna think about it. He pulled out and sat up. Why was he life shit? Why did these things happen to him? Sometimes he just wanted to end it all.</p><p>It was a week later and he sat in class, drawing on his arm. The teacher hadn't showed up yet and everyone was waiting. But no one showed up and soon Nolan heard that voice.</p><p>"Guess we're having a longer break." Eric said and stood up. The others followed him out of the room. Nolan didn't move, he had no motivation left today. He could just go home right now. His dad wouldn't know anyway. He stood up and quietly left the classroom but then pumped into Eric outside. He had been standing right at the doorway and Nolan hadn't seen him. He could hear a few of Eric's friends laugh at him, but he didn't care. Eric looked at Nolan,</p><p>"Sorry man. Didn't mean to block your way."</p><p>"It's fine." Nolan mumbled and looked into Eric's deep brown eyes with his own blue ones.</p><p>"Nice." He said awkwardly and Nolan left, feeling his cheeks heat up. He hated this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Psychopath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nolan sat on a bench outside of school and smoked. He didn't notice Eric untill he had sat down beside him. Nolan looked to his right and felt a little nervous, Eric was already looking at him.</p><p>"Hey. Nolan, right?" Eric asked and Nolan nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, sure." He said and then looked forward. He tried his best to ignore the other boy but it got impossible when he felt a hand touch his knee. Nolan quickly looked at Eric and probably looked confused.</p><p>"You alright?" Eric asked and smirked a little.</p><p>"Don't touch me." Nolan said quietly and moved his leg away from Eric's hand.</p><p>"You sure? I thought you liked me." Nolan's eyes got wider and he blushed a little. "Ha! I knew you liked me!" Eric exclaimed loudly, not afraid of someone hearing him.</p><p>"Asshole." Nolan growled and stood up. Eric grabbed his hand hard and stood up to.</p><p>"Wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything." Eric said and Nolan just looked at him.</p><p>"Ehum... okay?" Nolan said and looked around a little, clearly uncomfortable now. He disliked and liked the way Eric held his hand in his.</p><p>"... I like you too." He said and it made Nolan blush a lot. He'd never heard those words towards him before. He looked down and couldn't help but smile a little. Eric smiled and made Nolan look at him again. "You're beautiful." He said quietly and leaned in a little. Nolan had totally forgotten about the half empty schoolyard. His face was so red from all the compliments he'd gotten and then he finally pressed his lips against Eric's.</p><p>Eric grabbed Nolan's waist as their kiss got more messy and Nolan could feel his cock get harder. Eric soon pulled away when it felt like this was enough to make Nolan want more of him.</p><p>"You wanna continue somewhere else baby?" Eric asked quietly and licked his lips. Nolan's heart was speeding up more in his chest.</p><p>"I-I don't know." He said and wasn't sure if he was ready to lose his virginity yet.</p><p>"I promise to be gentle. Please?" Eric begged and it Nolan nervous. The taller boy had grabbed the smaller boy by the arms now. "It will feel so good, I promise."<br/>
Nolan sighed and slowly pulled away from Eric's grip.</p><p>"Okay. Where?" He asked and felt extremely anxious.</p><p>"The forest. I know it sounds off but my parents are home and all that shit, can't fuck a boy there right now, y'know." Eric explained and chuckled a little. Nolan could hear that his chuckle were fake.</p><p>"Why are you so interested in me?" Nolan asked and didn't want this anymore. Something was off.</p><p>"Because I like you. I was just scared to talk to you."</p><p>"Scared?" Nolan huffed and didn't believe that. Who was scared to talk to Nolan, oh right. Scared of being bullied for talking to him.</p><p>"Nervous then."</p><p>"We could maybe do this when there's more time." Nolan said and slowly began to walk away. But Eric only followed him.</p><p>"Nolan please. I really want this, okay. I've been wanting to fuck you for the longest time. And now I have you." Eric said and Nolan stopped to look up at him.</p><p>"Have me? You don't have me! You're acting like a creep right now. Of course I don't wanna follow you out into the forest for sex." He growled and Eric smirked.</p><p>"Chill, okay? Just calm down. Does it sound better if we do it in my car then?" He asked and Nolan looked down and gave up. The car did sound less scary, so he nodded.</p><p>Nolan climbed into the dark car and Eric followed him. The smaller boy had started to loosen up a bit by the time they took their clothes off. They only sat in their underwear and Nolan blushed so much, he felt so nervous. Eric stared at Nolan's skinny body and moved closer to him.<br/>
"Fuck, you look so good." Eric said and only got harder. Nolan looked at him and quickly kissed him on the mouth. He just wanted this to be over fast.<br/>
Eric lifted the skinnier boy over his lap, so he straddled him. They were still just making out but Eric's hands quickly found their way to Nolan's butt.</p><p>After a long make out session Eric finally had Nolan where he wanted him. They were both fully naked and extremely horny.<br/>
"You want me to fuck you untill you can't breathe, huh? Slutty boy." Eric whispered in Nolan's ear and Nolan shivered.</p><p>"Mhm." He hummed. Eric didn't care and then started to suck on Nolan's neck harshly and touch his upper body. Nolan gasped and closed his eyes at the touch. It felt so good to be this close to someone else.</p><p>"Beg." Eric said and teased Nolan's cock with a light stroke. Nolan bucked his hips and whimpered.</p><p>"Please, fuck me... ooh please Eric." He begged quietly and that was enough for Eric. He spread Nolan's legs and pushed into him. Nolan cried out in pain and quickly put his knuckles in his mouth, so he could bite them.</p><p>"Schh baby. The pain will be over soon."</p><p>The black haired boy slowly opened his eyes again and put his hand away from his mouth. "It really hurts." He almost whispered with a broken voice. Eric stroked Nolan's cheek and kept still. But after a few minutes that was over. He began to fuck Nolan hard and fast, even if he had said that it would be gentle. Nolan held onto Eric as he cried from the pain. This was the worst experience he had ever had.</p><p>Eric started choking Nolan hard as he pounded into him. First Nolan thought it was okay but when he finally realised that his lover wasn't going to stop, he panicked. He tried to push Eric off but he didn't move at all. And the smaller boy's eye sight soon faded away to black.</p><p>Eric dressed up and left the dead boy behind for now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm gonna update this one soon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>